The Adventures of Jack Storm
by Jack Storm Evolved
Summary: The prophecy shall be foretold as we follow a sixteen year old boy named Jack Storm as attempts to reunite a lovely white female wolf with the Western pack while facing off the hoarde of shadow spirits and to stop a sinister ally of Michael's army. Rated T for bad language, blood, and minor LillyXOC love pairing.


The Adventures of Jack Storm

By

Jack Storm Evolved

**Prolouge**

_You'll be fine our son...we believe in...you _ I've hearing these words echo in my head whenever I look out of my grandfather's cave, but I don't know why. "We believe in you" the voices always say, but why do they believe in me? I was caught up with my thoughts until my grandfather called for me," Jack, come here my grandson." My name is Jack Storm, I am sixteen years old and I have been living with my grandfather on top of the tallest mountain in Jasper Park ever since I was four when he told me that my parents died in a car accident and has been raising me and training me ever since then. I walked into the cave where we have been living in for twelve years now and knelt down to my grandfather, " yes, what is it grandfather? What is it that you have called upon me?" I asked. My grandfather, Torauk is a very old man, heck even older than the wolf god Fenrir probably. He is about as tall as an average old man with white hair and your average wrinkles showing age. But despite these lovely attributes of an old Native America man, my dear grandfather never acts like one. In fact, he is agile and way more stronger than me.

"Now,now, Jack. You don't have act all formal around your own grandfather, but atleast you're catching on so you'll be able to talk your way out anyone being suspicious of your appearance. Now here, I have a surprise for you." My grand father turned around and picked up an old worn out caribou skin which was holding things within it.

"Happy birthday, my dear grandson," he said giving me the worn out skin.

I couldn't believe that after all of these years that my own grandfather has actually remembered my birthday. I slowly took the cloth out of my grandfather's hands and started to open my present. Inside the cloth was an aqua-green amulet with a golden chain, a decorated sword with my initials in the middle of the hilt, and a crystal in the shape of an eye which was giving a mysterious glow that illuminated the crystal.

"What is all of this, grandfather?" I asked curiously.

"Well, first the amulet you see before you was worn by your mother, Laura, the sword belong to your father, Marcous, he forged the blade and has etched your first initial into the hilt's aqua blue sapphire in the middle, now allowing it to be yours." Torauk stated.

"I see, but why are you giving me a grand shaman crystal, grandfather?" I asked before my eyes widened with a gasp," Grandfather, are you telling me that it's my time to...acquire my abilities?" I asked shockingly confused.

"Yes, Jack," Torauk says,"the time has come, you have been the best student that I have ever dreamed of training, and now it's time for you to finally use your spiritual to its fullest," he said with a grin on his wrinkled face. "Now, before you crush the crystal, Jack. You have to be prepare for the most intense pain you'll ever feel in your life, all you have to do is fight the spiritual energy that'll be surging through your veins like getting struck by lightning over twenty times." Torauk says with a concern look on his face.

I nodded in response of my grandfather's remark, and then I used my muscular contractions of my hand crushed the grand shaman crystal in my hand. When I fully crushed the crystal a wave of pain surged through my veins, but from what my grandfather told me, I managed to fully recover from the power surge of spiritual energy.

Torauk watched his own grandson envolope in light as Jack crushed the crystal. Even though he was scared to lose his only grandson, Torauk knew that Jack can overcome the powerful surge of spiritual energy. When the light faded from his grandson, Torauk saw Jack's body completely covered in Native American Tattoes and his body sent an neon blue aurora eluminated from Jack's muscular figure. Torauk couldn't express in own words, of how proud he is of his own grandson whose has finally achieved their tribes class as Shaman Warrior.

I opened my eyes and that's when I noticed the Native American Shaman war and face paint which had magically appeared on my average built body. I then turned my attention to my grandfather who was in complete joy that he had tears of joy in his eyes," I...have...never been so proud to call you my most successful student, Jack...I'm sorry...I am just so proud of you." he said proudly.

"Now, Jack," Torauk said drying up his," I am now give you a task for you to complete." He said.

"What shall be my task for the day, granfather?" I asked determined.

"As you know, we are running very low on our meat preserves," Torauk says," I want you to travel to the fields below to bring me two Caribou of which you have tracked and killed. Can I trust you with this task?" Torauk asks me.

"Of course you can trust me, grandfather," I said," when would you prefer for me to leave?" I asked

"As soon as possible, but you should probably take your sword with you just for emergencies and be careful out there, Jack." Torauk says in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, grandfather, I promise I'll be careful," I said.

I got up and decided to put on my mother's necklace around my neck, then I tied my father's sword around the belt loop of my Khaki pants on my right side. I then ran out of the cave's entrance and went down to the plains the fun way, by jumping off the mountain and successfully landing safely. After I landed in the main floor of Jasper Park, I then started to track down some caribou.

**Later That Day**

After what felt like hours, I finally manage to see the herd of Caribout that I have tracking since I left my grandfather's cave. Using my new found powers, I managed to kill two of the ten Caribou males in the herd with the soul absorption spell. With the inhuman strength I happen posses when crushed the shaman crystal, I was able to lift both of my prey over my shoulders.

_This should be enough meat for awhile, I better head back before it gets late_ I thought to myself. As I was about to head back to my grandfather's cave, I heard what sounded like someone screaming in fear, a girl more likely. When I heard the scream, I then dropped my kill and ran towards where the scream originated. Upon getting closer to the person in distress, I also started to hear a bear snarling. _Damn I have to get there before that bear tries hurt whatever it is attacking_, I thought to myself while picking up the pace. I finally made it to where the scream originated, and it lead to a opening near a cliff wall, that's when the saw the unthinkable.

A strange bear which looked as if it was made of dark clouds, was closing in on a white wolf pup which was trapped for the pup had it's back against the cliff wall. When I saw this happening, I knew that I had to step in and save this young wolf pup, so I disobeyed my grandfather's of staying safe and threw a rock at the bear while," HEY, BIG AND UGLY! Pick on something el-" the strange bear turned it's head towards me revealing its red glowing glowing eyes. I knew that I should just run from my stupid actions, but something told me to stand my ground and fight, so I pulled out my father's blade and decided to take stand against what could be my first and final fight.


End file.
